


Cherry Wine

by MyNameJett



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions the song from the title btw, so much fluff I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameJett/pseuds/MyNameJett
Summary: Jack and Mark and their lives by a fire.





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/gifts).



> Hey!! I just wanted to gift this to a wonderful person, At_the_moment. They have always been there for my erratic updates on The One And Only, and they always give feedback, so thank you so incredibly much for being so awesome and always letting me know what you think!!

They sit by the fire, as they always do. Having a fireplace is nice, and as they sit, leaning against their couch, they cannot help but feel content. In their hectic lives, sitting here by the fire where everything is controlled and slow is wonderful. Sitting there next to each other is heaven. They curl up around each other, neither knowing where one ends and the other begins. The fire is warm, almost too warm, but they don’t care. They lean against each other, an empty plate of brownies next to them. Their house is filled with the pleasing scent of chocolate and the fruity and sweet smell of their candles. Empty glasses of wine could be found at their dinner table.

The fire crackles, and one makes a joke to the other, their laughter traveling throughout the rest of their small and empty house. The other one notes something else, and they share a tender kiss. Foreheads pressed, they look into the fire, hushed conversation floating out every now and then. They are warm, warm enough to put the fire out, and yet they don’t. They won’t ruin this moment. This moment for them, for no reason other than they love each other. There is no urgency. They want to drift away, but they keep themselves up for each other. So they can share this moment forever, to have it forever. 

They feel soft and warm, and lucky. Unbelievably lucky. Everything feels perfect, their own special kind of perfect. Their dog pads over, licking their faces and making them giggle uncontrollably. The dog lies down at their feet, looking into the fire with them. They wipe off the dog’s slobber, and as their laughter dies down, one says something. 

“Imagine if we got married.”

They both look at each other, shocked and yet not. 

A few years later, they sit on one chair, the only chair in their new house. In front of it is a small fire. There are no candles this time, and their stomachs rumble every now and then, but they stay in their chair, chuckling every time one of their stomachs begin to growl. The warmth of the fire seeps into their skin through their semi-soaked clothes. They had been out all day, picking out the finishing touches on their house.

They had picked everything out together, making compromises here and there. Every piece was different than the other, but they wouldn’t trade it for anything. Slow and hazy smiles adorned their faces. They simply drunk in the other's presence. The outside world simply doesn’t matter to them at this moment. One’s eyes close, the other looking over at the sweet, carefree look on his face. His mouth opens slightly as he sleeps, the smell of their brownies wafting out. He chuckles, smiling at his lover. His heart is overflowing with love, but it simply expands to hold more. He cannot help but wonder if this will all be ripped from his hands one day. But he quickly shoves that thought away with the glance of the gold band around his finger. They promised to love each other for the rest of their lives. The others eyes close, drifting into slumber with the thought of white suits and flowers and dresses, of laughter and happiness. Then, he dreams of something else. Of children dancing and laughing in their mismatched living room. He hopes his dreams will come true.

It takes two years, but they do. One little boy and his baby brother. They had already wanted the baby, but when they had found out that the baby had a brother, they decided they couldn’t split the family up. So they expanded their own. They weren’t always happy, but they always loved each other. There was never any doubt in their minds that they would love each other for the rest of their lives. They gather around the fireplace in the living room, all dancing along to some song on their radio. They laugh, one of them cradling the baby as he giggles with them. They collapse on the couch, breathing heavy but still laughing. The song changes to something slower, sweeter. The little boy climbs into their lap, snuggling up with his fathers. One father goes over to the crib that sits in the living room, laying the now sleeping baby to rest. Then he joins the rest of his family. The song is wistful, and yet somehow fits their little happy moment. They get the fire roaring, and all cuddle up on their couch, listening to it. They gaze into it, every now and again hearing the abrupt and quiet questions of their oldest. They all speak softly, careful not to wake the baby. The child in their lap begins to drift, before finally falling into a deep sleep.

They sit there for a moment more, remembering all of the countless times they had sat in front a fire. They don’t speak, they just sit there, soaking up all of the joy in their lives. They smile, and cannot help but think that they must be the luckiest man in the world. 

Everything is warm and right as they sit by the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned at the end is Cherry Wine by Hozier, which is a wonderful song that I truly love and simply couldn't stop listening to while I was writing this! It's not super happy or anything, but it truly is beautiful, so I suggest you check it out!!


End file.
